Always and Forever
by Princess Seki
Summary: Sometimes a dream is more than just a dream. When Kuronue visits Kurama in his sleep, is he driven by ulterior motives? Kura x Kuro. Mature readers only, please.


Alright, let me explain a few things about this story before you read it. It is one of the darkest things I have ever written. I wrote this story sometime around 2am when I couldn't sleep and my other stories were being difficult, so if it is poorly written, I apologize. I needed to get my idea out. If I get good feedback I may do a rewrite and improve the plot a little bit. But I've been rambling long enough. So, to all of my twisted little readers out there... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or anything related to it. I do not even truly own the concept of dream-related death, the scientific community does. I can borrow it, though.

--

_Kurama… _The scent of flowers permeated the air around Kurama, soothing him, the aroma almost intoxicating. With a contented sigh, Kurama opened his eyes and blinked to find himself back in his comfortably furnished Makian lair. Kuronue was smiling at him from the foot of the bed. Kuronue... his partner, his lover, his best friend. Wasn't he…

"Dead?" Kurama jumped; somehow Kuronue had finished his thought for him. The bat demon was still smiling at him, his features more relaxed, softer than Kurama ever remembered seeing them. "Yes, love, I'm dead… You're dreaming."

"Oh." Kurama was shocked by how disappointed his voice sounded. He knew Kuronue was dead; he'd known it for a long time. He sat up, unsurprised to find himself bare-chested. Dreams that involved Kuronue usually involved some sort of sexual encounter. But… "How did you know you were dead?" Kuronue shouldn't know he was dead, this shouldn't have been acknowledged as a dream at all! The smile on the bat demon's face only grew wider.

"It's really me, Kurama! I was given special permission to come and visit you for one night in the form of a ghost. I missed you, my love… It has been too long since we have been together. I've been watching you, but it isn't the same…"

"I missed you too," the fox demon replied. He reached out cautiously and touched his partner's shoulder, drawing in his breath softly as he did. It was warm and soft… just as Kuronue had always been. "You're just like I remember…" Kuronue nodded, moving the hand from his shoulder to his chest. Beneath the smooth skin and hard muscles, Kurama felt a steady heartbeat. His eyes rose to meet the lavender eyes that were watching him happily.

"I am real for you tonight… Let's make the most of it." Kurama nodded, nuzzling into the chest he had known so well, smelling the scent of the demon he had loved for so long.

Kuronue lifted him gently, brushing his hair behind his shoulder and pulling him into a deep kiss. Kurama sighed, pulling his lover closer to him and tangling his fingers in the other man's raven locks. Eager fingers groped at the well-muscled back, pulling, possessing. Heat suffused the room as passion exploded between the youkai. With a significant look, Kuronue detangled himself from Kurama's grasp and laid the other man back. Kurama submitted trustingly, his eyes staring lustily into his partner's. Kuronue did not disappoint. With a wicked smirk, he began working his way down Kurama's hyper-sensitive body, pausing every so often to nip or suck at a sensitive spot. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately), Kuronue happened to know where every one of those spots was on the fox demon's body. When he stopped, however, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on Kurama's hip, the kitsune could take the torture no longer.

"Kuronue!" he choked, "Please, you're killing me!"

"Patience, my love," replied the bat demon, moving past Kurama's heated length and latching onto his responsive thigh instead. The fox bucked wildly beneath him, but Kuronue held fast to his course of action. He had something extra special planned for tonight…

"Kuronue…" Kurama was whining now, tears of frustration sparkling in his beautiful golden eyes. Kuronue could deny him no longer.

"Do you love me, Kurama?" The kitsune nodded, not finding the breath to speak anymore. "Do you love me enough to stay with me forever?" Confusion flitted across Kurama's features momentarily, but he nodded all the same. "Say it…"

"I love you," the fox hissed, reaching for his lover. Kuronue slid out of reach, looking very seriously into his partner's eyes.

"No, Kurama. I want to know if you are truly willing to stay with me forever." Kurama frowned, frustrated and intrigued at the same time.

"Of course, Kuronue, what are you talking about? Someday we will be together again, and nothing can separate us then…" The bat demon nodded; that was the answer he had been waiting to hear.

In one fluid movement, he dropped down again and took Kurama's aching need into his mouth. The kitsune hissed and bucked, unprepared for the sudden assault at his senses. The bat demon was relentless, licking and sucking the best way he knew how, and the man above him only encouraged him with his sharp gasps and contented groans. Kuronue knew that he was getting close to his climax… Quite suddenly, he pulled away. A pair of fingers gently probed Kurama's clenched entrance and found it slicked with sweat. A grin slid across Kuronue's face as he pushed in first one, then both of the fingers, scissoring them to loosen the tight muscles. Kurama whimpered above him in anticipation, but made no protests. He knew what was coming.

Satisfied at last with his preparation of Kurama's entrance, Kuronue lined himself up and slowly pushed his hips forward. Kurama's teeth clenched involuntarily, yet somehow he felt no pain. Then it hit him; he was dreaming, he could feel no pain! When he was fully sheathed, Kuronue gave him a moment to adjust, then began a slow, steady rhythm. Kurama hissed his satisfaction and began to meet the thrusts with thrusts of his own. Kuronue smiled, beginning a harder rhythm as he slipped his hands under Kurama's back and lifted him to sit on his lap. Kurama looked up questioningly as he changed positions, but was too engrossed in the pleasure to actually care what was going on. He accepted the change and wrapped his arms around Kuronue to help himself stay upright. Kuronue mirrored him, wrapping his arms around Kurama's slender frame, holding the fox tightly to his chest. A little too tightly… Kurama attempted to pull back as the arms began to tighten uncomfortably, but Kuronue held fast, continuously tightening his hold.

"Kuronue! What-?!" It was becoming harder for Kurama to breathe now, Again his fingers groped at Kuronue's back, this time in panic.

"I will have you forever, my love. Someday is today! We will never have to be separated again… You see, my ghostly form can do more than simply enter your dreams…"

In the physical world, the body of Shuuichi Minamino convulsed, suddenly unable to get the oxygen it needed. Still trapped within the dream, the boy's body began to suffocate.

"… I can enter your MIND, the control-center of your body! Do not fear, you won't feel a thing. I will make sure you are happily contained within this dream until it is over."

"Kuronue, no! S-stop!" The strong arms tightened their deadly embrace still more, squeezing the life-giving oxygen from Kurama's lungs within the dream. Kurama was in a strange situation. He was dreaming, so he felt no pain, yet he felt his life slowly draining away from him. In the physical world, the red-headed teen's body writhed, limbs thrashing about steadily more and more slowly…

"It is the only way…" cooed Kuronue, kissing his beloved kitsune's head as the last breath of life escaped his lips. "Now we can love uninterrupted for the rest of eternity…" Kurama stared into his lover's eyes until the last spark of life left him. "Always and forever, my love…"

--

Well? What did you think? This idea was actually inspired by a conversation my friend and I had after a particularly interesting Psychology class. We had been discussing dreams and the effects of them on the human body. It had been hypothesized (although never proved) that if a person were to die within a dream, his or her mind would tell his or her body to shut down and the person would die in real life. That thought intrigued me... is it possible for people to _think_ themselves to death? This fic explores that concept somewhat, but in a different form. What if someone _else_ could get into your mind and command it to shut your body down? Sick, right? You don't know the half of it... Anyway, this is a one-shot for now. I have the beginning of the next chapter written up, but I'm not sure I like it. I think this chapter stands alone fairly well. You know how I love reviews, so feed my addiction to them! Much love to my reviewers! A curse on those who read but don't review... Shame on you!

Princess Seki


End file.
